The temporary design of hairstyles to last for prolonged periods of up to several days typically requires the application of setting agents. Therefore, hair treatment products which are used to create temporary hairstyles are very important. Corresponding agents for temporary reshaping typically contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as the setting agent. Products to support the temporary reshaping of keratinous fibres may be packaged in the form of hairspray, hair wax, hair gel, hair mousse for example.
The most important property of an agent for temporary shaping of hair, also referred to hereinafter as styling agents, is that it confers the strongest possible hold on the treated fibres in the newly modelled form—i.e. a shape imposed on the hair. This is also called a strong hairstyle hold or a high degree of hold of the styling agent. Styling hold is essentially determined by the type and amount of active setting ingredients used, although the other components of the styling agent may also have some effect.
Besides a high degree of hold, styling agents must also fulfil a number of other requirements. These can be classified roughly according to the properties of the respective formulation, for example properties of the foam, gel or sprayed aerosol, and properties relating to the handling of the styling agent, wherein the properties on the hair acquire particular importance. These include particularly moisture resistance, low stickiness (tack) and a balanced conditioning effect. Moreover, a styling agent should be usable for the broadest possible range of hair types and gentle on the hair and skin.
In order to satisfy these various requirements, many synthetic polymers for use in styling products have already been developed as setting agents. The polymers can be subdivided into cationic, anionic, nonionic and amphoteric setting polymers. Ideally, when applied to the hair these polymers create a polymer film which on the one hand lends a firm hold to the hairstyle but at the same time is also flexible enough not to break under stress. If the polymer film is too brittle, leading to the formation of so-called film scales, that is to say residues that are shed with movement of the hair and evoke the impression that the user of the respective styling agent has dandruff. Similar problems are encountered when waxes are used as the setting agent in styling agents. If the styling agent is a gel or paste, the polymers should also possess thickening properties.
Thus, German patent application DE 10 2011 089 170 A1 describes hair cosmetics for temporary hair reshaping, which besides other ingredients also contain at least one polymeric quaternary ammonium compound from the group of vinylpyrrolidone copolymers.
Hydrophobically modified acrylate copolymers (INCI: Acrylates Copolymer (and) Water) that act essentially as thickeners are also available commercially. The datasheet Aquastyle® SH-100 polymer (Ashland Inc.) describes such an acrylate copolymer and its use in combination with carbomers. Its suitability for use in crystal clear hair gels, good initial stiffness, moisture resistance and long-term effectiveness are described.
One of the objects as contemplated herein was to provide further suitable polymer combinations which are exemplified by good film-forming and/or setting properties, have a very high degree of hold without sacrificing flexibility and good moisture resistance—particularly to sweat and water—and are also suitable for producing consistently viscous and consistently transparent cosmetic compositions. In particular, the styling agents currently available are still capable of improvement in the sense that a good combination of stiffness and long-term maintenance (high humidity curl retention) is not always adequately assured. It is therefore an object as contemplated herein to provide styling agents of such kind which in addition to the aforementioned properties, in particular deliver both good stiffness and good long-term stability.